


机不可失，时不再来

by felicitylanding



Series: Mikael Dupain-Cheng's Younger Twin: Marinette [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien with a crush, Angry Grandmother, Asian influence, Asian-French Character, Chat Noir doesn't like Azrael, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Coccinelle!Mikael, Gen, GodBrother Kim, Marinette is a BAMF, Nino redemption, Protective Brother Squad, Sister-complex Mikael, Tiger!Azrael, Tiger!Marinette, marinette is not ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicitylanding/pseuds/felicitylanding
Summary: [Jī bùkě shī, shí bù zàilái] This Chinese proverb states "Opportunity knocks at the door only once". It means many things. The one chance that her brother's friends have to make things right in her eyes. The one chance to show Chat Noir how he's supposed to act while in the heat of battle. The one chance to put that foreigner in her rightful place.Marinette was gifted with the Tiger Miraculous to protect her brother's back in the heat of battle just as she does in her everyday life. Between personal responsibilities and being Azrael, Marinette 'Miling' Dupain-Cheng is ready to take down whatever Hawkmoth and the foreigner try. And somehow getting Agreste to leave her life well enough alone. . . And throwing Chat Noir off of the Eiffle Tower... Out a window... Into the Seine. . . She wasn't picky.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is short. I figured you guys would want something rather than nothing. Between NaNoWriMo prep, school, CSET waiver letter, applying for the second phase of the credential program, work, trying to keep in touch with friends, and family drama. . . I've been a little preoccupied. 
> 
> Thanks for all the support so far, it really means a lot to me ^^

Marinette did not like Chat Noir.

She made an opinion on the boy behind the mask before she was given a miraculous. She has worked with the boy and her gege for weeks, and in those couple of weeks she got a first-row seat to the inner workings between the two beloved heroes of Paris. Akumatized victim shows up, wreaks havoc and chaos, gege and Chat Noir show up, Hawkmoth demands the Ladybug and Chat Noir miraculous, Chat Noir does something stupid and endangers her gege, and her gege saves the day.

It just made Marinette not like Chat Noir even more.

In fact, Chat Noir somehow beat Agreste. Marinette did not think it was possible for someone to be so high up on her shit list. Agreste was just under Hawkmoth, Lila Rossi, and Ayla Césaire. Those three were going to get so much shit from her whenever she gets a chance. Her brother did not deserve any of the crap he was dealing with, and they just piss her off.

“I don’t see why we have to ruin a purrfectly good partnership by adding a third,” Chat Noir whined yet again. Marinette rolled her eyes as she switched from a side split to a front split. Unlike her brother and Chat Noir, she didn’t have a yoyo or extendable bo staff. She relied on her ability to parkour and freerunning to get around quickly. Thus the multiple stretches that she has come to constantly do while waiting for Chat Noir to be an hour late to their scheduled patrol.

“Keep talking, nibbles,” Marinette growled as she stood up and flexed her claws. Chat Noir gave her a look before glaring. Mikael sighed. “Don’t we have a patrol to run? Or would you rather we spar again, nibbles? There are still a few million things I need to pound into your head from what I’ve seen.”

“Excuse you!”

“PATROL! Let’s go patrol! That’s a really good idea Azrael! Let’s go, Chat Noir. Separate routes, no overlapping, no unsupervised sparring, no taunting, no threatening civilians and no talking to reporters of any kind!” Marinette gave the coyest innocent look that never failed to give her older brother an aneurysm. The list of demands from her brother was directed at her, and indirectly at Chat Noir, but for the past couple of weeks it was well worth the multitude of lectures she got from her brother.

Along with every glare she received from Chat Noir, mentally she shrugged. It was not her fault that she did not like him and had gotten him into trouble a couple hundred times on purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a discord server for Miraculous Ladybug fans! It is open to writers and readers alike. Come join us to create a positive and uplifting community. Click [here](https://discord.gg/saUPGVk) to join the server! _Disclaimer: I will kick you if you're rude or joining to troll. I mean it!_
> 
> Thank you for reading! Here are three recommendations from my subscription list! These authors are amazing.  
Amythesica [In My Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422127)(A Female Harry Potter/Tom Riddle story with a wrong BWL, Protective Tom Riddle, Lily Evans Potter bashing, good Malfoys)  
CodenameJD [How Miraculous Should Have Ended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829794)(A Humorous Fix-It)  
SailorChibi [Set Us Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846207)(A 31 connected Fictober ficlets)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Desperada happens... And unlike the canon verse...  
Chat Noir still Chat Noir,  
Tikki found Marinette before she could find Mikael and Roarr consented for Marinette to transform,  
Mikael is presented with Sass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I am alive. It's final season at my school, also Thanksgiving to Christmas is a messy time of year for my family.

"What. The. Hell. Took. You. So. Fucking. Long." At least Tikki made her way to Marinette, Mikael thought as he noticed just how annoyed his little sister was, and Roarr had let her transform. Honestly, Roarr seemed like he wasn’t the sharing type of Kwamii. It was nice to know that one member of his team was sharing at just the right amount. He moved to introduce himself to his sister. Though, from what he knows of his sister and his previous experience of secret identities, she probably already knows he knows.

Before he could say anything, Chat Noir opened his mouth. Mikael thought he was going to give Marinette a hard time like the last time she transformed with Tikki, and Marinette gave him the complete and quote by quote rundown of what happened. "You can't fool me, Coccinelle! I understand why you wouldn't tell me in the past. But I'm your partner, and I understand."

Identical looks of apprehension passed on the Dupain-Cheng twins' faces, Mikael wanted to facepalm. Maybe smack Chat Noir. Knowing Marinette, she would want to strangle him and then detransform, make him transform, and transform into Azrael. Mikael mentally sighed as Marinette’s eyes narrowed at Chat Noir. "Understand what?"

"You fell into cursed springs of a drowned girl, and now you turn into a female whenever you have contact with cold water." Mikael raised his arms the moment he saw his sister’s body shift. He knew her temper right now.

“Second Chance!”

"What. The. Hell. Took. You. So. Fucking. Long." Mikael stared, so that’s how second chance worked. It was groundhog power! Mikael was suddenly very relieved that he was chosen by Chat Noir to receive this miraculous.

“I’m Pinyin,” and he cringed. Miling raised an eyebrow at him, and he felt the judgment that came from both his sister, Tikki, and Roarr bearing down on him. “Yes, I know. Stop. Akuma!”

The really angry guitarist blasted at the three teens, Chat Noir jumped towards Marinette. Any other moment in time, Mikael would be growling. But the leather-wearing cat boy had just saved his baby sister. Another blast got Chat Noir, and blessed by the Kwamiis, Marinette was not captured.

Marinette dropped by his side, “Do we need him?”

“We need Plagg’s destructive power, Miling.”

“Doesn’t mean we need him,” she said while pouting. He rolled his eyes before calling out again for another second chance.

"What. The. Hell. Took. You. So. Fucking. Long." Internally, he sighed. This was the point that he returned to? Really? Of all the points he could have returned to since transforming, it just _had_ to be this moment?

"You can't fool me, Coccinelle! I understand why you wouldn't tell me in the past. But I'm your partner, and I understand,” Marinette growled at him.

“Akuma. Fight. Now.” Marinette turned to him, as did Chat Noir. How the hell he thought he could hide being Coccinelle when his little sister recognized him as the Snake Miraculous holder with a glance, was beyond him. “Akumatized item?”

“Shesh,” Chat Noir said. “Not much of a talker are you.”

“It’s a sticker on the guitar case,” Marinette said, before grabbing both boys and pushing them away from a potential disaster of the three of them being captured. Mikael was still deadpanning. Hawkmoth sent a butterfly into a flipping sticker.

A sticker.

“Game plan?”

“Grab her arms to immobilize her, put her on her knees, and destroy the sticker.” Simple and easy to execute, Mikael wished that all of the plans he put forward were as simple and easy to execute. It wasn’t fancy and it doesn’t have obscure miraculous items. A blast of Marinette disappearing followed by a gasp.

Mikael saw red. “Second Chance.”

Fuck that bitch who just targeted his baby sister.

"You fell into cursed springs of a drowned girl, and now you turn into a female whenever you have contact with cold water." Mikael turned and pointed at Desperada, and started to yell in Chinese. Marinette and Chat Noir both winced as he went into grew detail on what exactly he wished to do to the akuma, the look of confusion on the akuma’s face cued him in that he was speaking Chinese and not French.

“You!” Mikael was dragged away by both Chat Noir and Marinette as he struggled to re-threaten the akuma in standard French so there was no confusion.

Maybe he should switch out and go back to Tikki and let Marinette transform with Roarr. “Grab her arms to immobilize her, put her on her knees, and destroy the sticker before I do something that I will regret later when I’m not clouded by sheer anger.”

“Works for me,” Marinette said.

“Yeah, totally good, let’s do this.”

It was the quickest take down that Marinette and Chat Noir had done since Marinette was introduced to the team. Honestly, he should get a little angry more often. Memories of an angry and vindictive Marinette came to mind. Of how quickly Marinette came up with a plan and executed it to absolutely destroy Lilia.

Maybe he shouldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a discord server for Miraculous Ladybug fans! It is open to writers and readers alike. Come join us to create a positive and uplifting community. Click [here](https://discord.gg/saUPGVk) to join the server! _Disclaimer: I will kick you if you're rude or joining to troll. I mean it!_
> 
> Thank you for reading! Here are three recommendations from my subscription list! These authors are amazing.  
Runademon's [Facing Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643690/chapters/51610576)  
SailorChibi's [Set Us Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846207)  
Myster_Shipper101's [Strange but Welcomed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371330)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, the narrator reveals something about how they feel about Azrael joining the team.

Azrael was a menace. Adrien grumbled as he vaulted over another house. When she showed up, after all, she had to be the one who helped Coccinelle during the Silencer akuma. Then, all the joy of having another team member went clear out the window. She was a grade-A, highest level menace. But did Coccinelle do anything?

No.

It was like he had a crush on her or something! Chat Noir froze before he was about to move to another rooftop. D-did Coccinelle have a crush on Azrael? Was that the reason why he was letting her get away with her behavior against him?

Because of a friggin’ crush?! She’s not even that cute or sweet or anything! Nothing like Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and he was already pulling the big douchebag move with her from what his Obviated-self has lectured him on. He couldn’t meet eyes with the girl of his latest dreams.

A beep from his staff notified him of a text from Coccinelle.

_All clear on my end. Have you run into Azrael?_

Adrien groaned. Was he her keeper now? This crush thing has gone too far. He texted out a negative reply before leaping and looking for the stupid tiger miraculous hero. Adrien was about to turn around and return to the usual meet up at the Eiffel Tower when he saw an akuma butterfly.

And Azrael was stalking it like a predator.

Azrael was a menace, but she was also his teammate now (according to the lovesick Coccinelle, who he was going to be having stern words with). He watched her tilt her head as she pushed her hand out, she messed with her hand before studying the butterfly enter into a man’s hat before she pounced. Seconds later a beep from his staff alerted him.

_Akuma victim, item: hat, Notre-Dame/Lourve tourist trap on the Seine –A_

A menace and competent, and his teammate…

“Hello, Prey.” His teammate who had hoisted up the akumatized victim with the butterfly mask. A cold feeling set in his gut, she was a menace and everything but she wouldn’t hurt an akumatized victim. Or at least that’s was he was repeating to himself as he watches her shake the akumatized victim a few times when the purple mask disappears to make it reappear. “No, I don’t want to talk to your little puppet, prey. And you don’t want to make me even angrier than I am right now. We’re going to have a little chat about how you’ve been treating little Nooroo.”

Oh. She was talking to Hawkmoth.

Wait. Did she just call Hawkmoth prey?

Angrier? How can she be angrier? Any more angry that she usually is and Hawkmoth would probably go after her. Adrien was confused. Why couldn’t the women in his life be more like Chloe, Natalie, Ayla or Marinette?

At least then he would know how to categorize them and not have awkwardness happen. Like always losing arguments to Azrael or squirming _JUST A LITTLE _when she stares at him with those blue eyes of hers then starts growling.

He wasn’t squirming when she practically purred out the word ‘prey’. No matter what Plagg would say later. Adrien was firm on denying that he was even a tiny bit attracted to the tiger hero, Plagg knew nothing about human relationships even if he was thousands of years old and had countless of Black Cat heroes before him.

Adrien had the knowledge of anime by his side, he knew relationships just fine. _Thank you very much!_

There was a squeak that drew his attention back to his new teammate. She had dropped the man, tracking the purple butterfly with narrowed eyes. The man was staring wide-eyed at the teen in a tiger themed catsuit.

For everyone’s sake of what Azrael could do next, Coccinelle’s yoyo captured the purple butterfly to purify the damn thing. The akumatized victim and Chat Noir both sighed. Azrael turned around and whined out, “Coccinelle-gege! Why did you do that, I nearly had him!”

Coccinelle-gege? D-did Azrael friend-zone Coccinelle? And he’s **_still_** crushing on the menace to society? Does the tiger not know that Coccinelle is crushing on her? Defending her actions against his partner, taking her side in all the arguments that come up since she joined the team, asking for her advice before his partner! What was wrong with the guy? She’s not even that cute!

Okay, maybe she’s a bit cute when she’s pouting like that.

And maybe he stares a little bit when she’s jumping around and flipping from rooftop to rooftop. The way that she growls out his name when she’s really angry at him, the way her eyes just start to sparkle with rage might be a little hot.

Don’t get him started on when she stretches before they do their patrols. Adrien did not know that girls could be that flexible or hold those poses for that long. The first time he saw her drop into a split he nearly face-planted into the side of the Eiffel Tower. Coccinelle sighed before ruffling Azrael’s hair and turning to help the victim, but Adrien froze…

Why did his stomach churn when Coccinelle ruffled Azrael’s hair like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a discord server for Miraculous Ladybug fans! It is open to writers and readers alike. Come join us to create a positive and uplifting community. Click [here](https://discord.gg/saUPGVk) to join the server! _Disclaimer: I will kick you if you're rude or joining to troll. I mean it!_
> 
> Thank you for reading! Here are three recommendations from my subscription list! These authors are amazing.  
dogsat4's [ He "Fell" out a window ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713146)  
Reiaji's [best (fake) smile](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1379152)  
Kryal's [What the Cat Dragged In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556938)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover Part 1

Internally, Mikael was drowning in his tears.

It’s been a little over a month since his little sister threatened Hawkmoth so bad that the corrupted butterfly relinquished the item. Since then, if the akumatized victim even sees Azrael, they lose the butterfly. She was their greatest weapon yet. He should be happy that his job was easier now.

Except, he wasn’t.

Because now? Now, Marinette was on a mission. She was determined to have her little talk with Hawkmoth. She was hyper-focused on knowing where akumas were popping up that she had a sleepover with Chloe because she came up with another scheme that would force the universe to work in her favor. And he was fine with that. His sister was making new friends all the time and would focus her attention on them until they were securely in her pocket and return to her LONG list of projects and focusing on her family. So, his sister was gone for the weekend, and he was supportive of this.

Except, now he was left with the guys demanding their own slumber party because apparently the girls (minus his sister and Chloe) were having a girls-only thing. He thought he would get a nice relaxing time of designing stuff on the computer without dealing with any distractions. And apparently, his room was the biggest and most welcoming to accommodate the guys.

And then, Claude found out.

So the guys from his class (that Marinette was still annoyed with) and the Quadric Kids (that he suspects that Marinette sent to make sure that their classmates were taking advantage of him) were going to have a slumber party, and he already had a headache from the thought of it. The Quadric Kids were already over, Marinette had called and gave them free rein to sleep in her room if they couldn’t contain themselves from trying to kill the guys because of how they treated him.

Felix had already claimed Marinette’s bed. He wasn’t sure how he should feel about this because honestly, it was a little weird that he would claim Marinette’s bed. But then again, Marinette and Felix have this weird friendship thing going on since the two of them met. “Mikael! Stop spacing out again and tell us exactly why you didn’t tell us you were being harassed!”

“Did Miling redact anything that happened? What did she tell you guys exactly?” Mikael sighed, sometimes his sister’s protective actions were welcomed and found adorable. Other times, it made him feel like a child that needed minding after. “Everyone was busy with side projects and the band hadn’t met up for weeks. I just didn’t want to burden anyone.”

“Bull. Fucking. Shit,” a voice said from the doorway. Mikael turned to see Ivan standing there with his arms crossed. “That’s bull shit and you know it Dupain-Cheng. You didn’t think that anyone would believe that you were having problems because you think that everyone expects you to be perfect fucking sunshine.”

“Did Marinette get to you, too?”

Ivan raised an eyebrow at Mikael’s pout. “I’ve been in the same class as you for the past five years, Dupain-Cheng. As protective of you as your sister is, you’re the one who puts up with people putting you on that pedestal and making you out to be a poster child for sunshine and unicorns. You’re allowed to hurt. You’re allowed to feel. You’re allowed to be fucking human.”

Felix smirked, “Sounds like Marinette did get to you after all.”

Ivan turned to the tall blonde boy of the rival band, “Do you mess with the most terrifying female who is half your size and can still kick your ass without lifting a damn finger to do so? No, you do not. Because Marinette Dupain-Cheng is made of nightmares packaged in a barely a meter and a half tall body. If you have half a brain, you know not to mess with the female twin.”

Claude leaned over, studying Ivan, who took a step back feeling suddenly self-conscious of the other boy’s staring. Claude turned to Felix, “So, Miling didn’t say anything about some of them having half a brain or more… Does that mean our plans have to be revised?”

“I think that Marinette would skin anyone alive if they came over to put the blame of any sort on her brother. After all, she doesn’t clean the floors this week. She could care less on if they get blood, guts, and gore on them.”

Mikael’s head snapped up, “Crap, I clean the floors this week. Fu~uck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a discord server for Miraculous Ladybug fans! It is open to writers and readers alike. Come join us to create a positive and uplifting community. Click [here](https://discord.gg/saUPGVk) to join the server! _Disclaimer: I will kick you if you're rude or joining to troll. I mean it!_
> 
> Thank you for reading! Here are three recommendations from my subscription list! These authors are amazing.  
EthelPhantom's [and once the truth's revealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632626)  
AlienSunflower's [A Winter Dance ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661072)  
Orahime's [Chat Cahnceux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395503)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover, Part 2
> 
> In which Luka makes an appearance...

Mikael had never been so happy that his sister and Chloe were having a sleepover at this moment, on this day, over at the hotel. Partially because there were ten teenage guys in their three-bedroom apartment above the bakery; and partially because his baby sister’s secret ex-boyfriend who dated her when she was still in college while he was graduating Lycee to go to some university. He felt his eye twitch. “He said he was friends with all of you, so I sent him up.”

Oh, and he was a lying liar who told his mother lies.

Between Felix, Nino, Kim, Claude, and Allan, he knew that Luka wasn’t going to get anywhere close to Marinette’s room. Mikael just didn’t want him here. Actually, to be perfectly honest, Mikael didn’t want Luka anywhere near wherever Marinette could possibly run into Luka without him or Kim or even Nino there to be a buffer between the two. His baby sister made it clear, there was no more to add to their story and she didn’t want to touch his face with her face anymore because she doesn’t find him attractive anymore.

“Luka must have forgotten that he and I were meeting at the bistro down the street, mama,” Mikael said. He tried to keep his voice as smooth as possible. This was the second time – which he knew of because Kwami knows his sister was good at keeping secrets – Luka showed up near the bakery with nefarious intentions with Marinette in mind. “I’ll see you in ten minutes, Luka Couffaine. I just need to get the guys settled and I will see you there.”

He stared and stared at Luka until Luka nodded slowly. Mikael had a feeling that Kim and Felix were helping with the staredown, but he wasn’t willing to lose the calm and collected image that he was desperately trying to portray to look around in relief. It wasn’t until Luka had exited the apartment did Mikael sigh with relief only to turn to see his angry mother.

“Minsheng!” His mother said, his Chinese name was only used in that tone when he was in trouble. He shouldn’t be in trouble, he didn’t do anything wrong. “Ni hen yeman.” [Chinese: you’re being rude.]

“Mama,” he whined to her. He wasn’t sure if Marinette told their mother of what went down between Luka, but he wasn’t about to rat her out to their mother. “Mama, you don’t understand.”

“He was a very nice boy.”

“Mama, he is not a boy. He is a man. He is a man who is too old to be creeping around for your very young daughter.”

“Auntie, Mikael’s right,” Kim spoke up. Thank the Kwamis above that Kim was here, Kim who sucker-punched Marinette’s secret ex-boyfriend before he even knew that there was a secret ex-boyfriend. “He made Marinette feel like she needed to be some baby yuan fighting a tiger. I had to come in and play big bad older brother.”

Mikael sighed. He was totally gonna throw Kim under the mama train. Turning to the nine other guys, he was about to tell them that he had to go and somehow hand the Luka situation. Apparently, like his baby sister, they had a plan that put his own to shame. Max held an earpiece to Mikael with a straight, no-nonsense attitude, “Put this in your ear.”

“Huh?”

* * *

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Mikael whispered as he stood outside of the bristo, he has about nine guys talking all at once in his ear about what he should do, how he should walk, what tone he should talk in; it was all very distracting. He closed his eyes, _think like Miling. Think like Miling. What would Miling do? She’d kill everyone for trying to tell her what to do before walking into the bristo and staring down her prey- Did I just say ‘prey’?_ “I’m not sure I can do this?”

_“Really, Mikael? If someone doesn’t stand up this fool, he’s going to keep coming back and harassing little Miling. Are you okay with that?” _Kim’s voice ringed in his head. Mikael was about 99.999% sure that his baby sister could handle herself just fine and didn’t need him interfering. Actually, he was certain that she didn’t think anyone needed to be interfering. She probably had some sort of ace up her sleeve like she usually does and would play that card when she needed to, but he was the eldest child.

He was taught that he was always responsible for Miling. Mikael was her older brother. He was her older twin brother. He looked into the bistro and saw Luka sitting there waiting for him. Miling might be mature for their age, but Luka was a student in university. He was an adult to their teenage years. Luka was in the prime of his life, and Miling was just starting to figure out what she wanted in life. _“Look, Dupain-Cheng, you’re a good guy. You’re not doing anything wrong. You’re just telling this creep to leave your sister the hell alone. He’s three years older than us, he shouldn’t be wanting to date a girl who hasn’t even graduated lycee yet.”_

_“I feel like this is Barbot all over again.”_

_“That sculptor?”_

_“The creep who wouldn’t leave the art club alone?”_

_“What happened to him?”_

_“Marinette.”_

_“Makes so much sense.”_

“Guys? I’m going in. And Ivan?” Mikael smiled. “Thanks.”

He took a deep breath and walked in. Mikael would find all the right things to say because he was doing this for his sister; standing up for her like Milings always stood up for him. The right words would come to him, the right pauses, the right tone, even the right posture; because Mikael was protecting his sister like his sister protects him.

Ain’t no university student gonna scare him from doing his brotherly duties. “Sorry, it took so long for me to get here, Luka. As you saw I have guests waiting for me at home, so I’ll make this quick. Stay the hell away from my baby sister.”

“Mikael,” Luka started, but Mikael wasn’t having any of that.

“You don’t seem to understand standard French, Luka. Keep yourself away from my underage sister. Miling was fine with just breaking up with you. I really want to see Kim and Nino punch your face in. I want to crush you like the creeping bug you are right now. My sister is only sixteen. You are nineteen. She hasn’t even finished lycee, hasn’t seen the world as she wants, hasn’t figured out what she wants in life; you are not going to be there in the corner pressuring her to confine to whatever mold you think she fits.

“You’re going to leave her the hell alone. You’re going to walk the other way when you see her on the streets if you have to. Pretend that you’ve never met in your life. Pretend that she’s friends with your own baby sister because she’s the same age as your baby sister. From one brother to another, keep away from my baby sister.” Mikael’s hands were clenched to keep them from shaking. If they were in university, this would be a different conversation. If they were adults, this would be a different conversation.

“If I see you anywhere near my sister again, Couffaine, I’ll report you to the police for harassing a minor. I believe it’s called statutory rape?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a discord server for Miraculous Ladybug fans! It is open to writers and readers alike. Come join us to create a positive and uplifting community. Click [here](https://discord.gg/saUPGVk) to join the server! _Disclaimer: I will kick you if you're rude or joining to troll. I mean it!_
> 
> Thank you for reading! Here are three recommendations from my subscription list! These authors are amazing.  
MyladysBlackCat's [Escape to the Circus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472540)  
caittydid's [Frosted Bug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803275)  
moonlightstar64's [Healing Pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785878)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of Slumber Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, lookie! I'm alive. And doing well, the place where I live is in a "stay at home" executive orders by the state Governor, except for essentials. That and I'm trying to not go stir crazy between remote distance learning, younger brother, the fact that I might have to extend my time at the teaching credential program, younger brother, actually still going to work (cause kind of still need to be paid and all that), and my younger brother who has decided his sole purpose during this "stay at home" order is to drive me up the fucking wall.
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy! I'll be brainstorming for [The Misadventures of Marichat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817453), [Metamorphosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194708), and other works while trying to update 机不可失，时不再来 ([Click Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187772) to read from Part 1) as much as I can. Hang in there everyone, we'll pull through this!

“You want a what?”

“An APP that Parisians can download and alert everyone about the purple butterflies that turn them into akumas for Azrael to finally get to talk to Prey.”

“I’m not even going to ask.”

Chloe unearthed the most interesting face about Marinette “Sunshine Child” Dupain-Cheng.

“Kan té is good with programming, isn’t he?” Chloe screamed, making the bowl of popcorn spill over onto the floor. She had finally convinced Marinette to watch Mortel with her, not because she was scared; but more that Marinette did not even flinch with the more violent akumas.

“You interrupted the most peaceful part of Mortel because you wanted to know if the nerd is good with programming?”

“I waited until it wasn’t a climactic part to be polite.” Chloe threw her hands up in the air. This girl was utterly ridiculous.  She was like a dog with a bone. There was a point where most people just stop and leave things alone; but not Marinette.

“Kan té wants me to name the APP. Do you think Spots and Stripes is a good name?” Chloe took a deep breath. At least Marinette was asking after she had finished the manicure and not when Chloe had a nail polish brush about to paint any of her toes. “Or would Claws and Spots be a better name?”

No, no. Once Marinette gave something her attention, she gave that thing or person her complete and total focused attention to them and she does not stop until either the thing or person submits to Marinette or Marinette deems herself done with that thing or person.

“Chloe~ I need you to help to pick out the color scheme of this APP. Kan té picked colors that don’t even remotely belong anywhere near each other.”

There was no distracting the sunshine child from this either. Chloe found out the hard way. She swore she was going to chuck all the phones out the window if the nerd didn’t stop texting the sunshine child. Chloe groaned when she heard the ping of another text message on Marinette’s phone.

“Hm, hey, Chloe? Do you think it’s okay to invite Sabrina and Kagami-chan? Sabrina wants to know if it’s okay for her to come over and Kagami is trying to get out of a very boring dinner with another business partner of her mom,” Marinette asked.

Chloe stared at Marinette. “Exactly how many people have you been chatting with? And for how long?”

“Kan té, gege, Sabrina,  Cousin Disung, Claude, Kagami, and a couple of customers with emergency commissions. Oh, and mama says that papa made some all-natural pastries they want you to try. Instead of sugar, they used honey, so whenever you want to come by and try them, they’re yours.”

“This entire time?”

“Hm? No, during bathroom breaks and commercial breaks. You invited me over, so I’m giving you priority attention over everyone else.” Another ping took Marinette’s attention for half a second that she didn’t notice Chloe’s eyes watered; it was the first time that someone told Chloe that she was given priority attention over everyone else. “Ooh, Uncle Jagged wants to know if you want to come with Mikael and me to his next concert, we usually get VIP backstage passes and get to go to the dress rehearsals. Oh, and I need your measurements so I can make you a matching entourage jacket like Mikael, Auntie Penny, and I wear whenever he has a concert.”

Chloe scrubbed at her face, careful of her still drying manicure, trying to hide her tearing eyes. “I’ll call Sabrina and get Jean to get my stylist to forward you my measurements and details.”

Marinette gave Chloe a stunning smile, “Great, I’ll call Kagami and let Uncle Jagged know you’re part of the entourage.”

Chloe would just have to learn like Mikael to let Marinette do what Marinette wants; after all, she does benefit from her taking over the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a discord server for Miraculous Ladybug fans! It is open to writers and readers alike. Come join us to create a positive and uplifting community. Click [here](https://discord.gg/saUPGVk) to join the server! _Disclaimer: I will kick you if you're rude or joining to troll. I mean it!_
> 
> Thank you for reading! Here are three recommendations from my subscription list! These authors are amazing.  
ryukogo's [nino lahiffe and the road to forgiveness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140813)  
rookiehedgewitch's [One Year Ago, Today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097376)  
Scribbling Mama's [A Bewitching Introduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402096)  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little update of a scene that happens during Startrain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one. Also, debating on posting a writing challenge list (it's already in the challenge channel of my discord [read the endnotes to get the link to join!].  
Keep safe peoples!

It didn’t matter if it was a car, train, airplane, or boat; if Marinette felt a rocking sensation, she would start to feel drowsy and fall asleep. There was no helping it. Usually, Mikael would end up sitting next to his younger sister to ensure nothing happen to his younger sister. If not him, Kim would step up and sit next to the girl. Nino would just end up sleeping next to Marinette, and after the one time they were supposed to go to the beach and ended up at the mountain; Kim and Mikael made sure that Marinette and Nino never sat next to each other in moving vehicles. 

It also didn’t help that Marinette latched onto the closes heat source in her sleep. Like a heat-seeking missile, and once she has latched onto her heat source there was no removing her from that heat source until she woke up. It doesn’t matter if they have reached their destination or not. 

“I think he’s going to combust.” This time, Marinette’s victim wasn’t Mikael or Kim. It wasn’t even Nino, who was supposed to sit beside his little sister. “Like, I’ve never seen the dude so red before.”

It was Adrien.

The same Adrien who Marinette looked at with distaste since she transferred into his class, the one who she would mock in Cantonese whenever he came over to their house to practice Mandrin with their mother (who apparently used to be a language teacher in China and never told her children this?!). The boy who Marinette would give cold, blank looks to whenever they were in class. Honestly, at first, he didn’t think it was going to be a bad thing.

Maybe they would bond! And then, maybe, his little sister would give the boy a second chance.

But, with Kim and Nino making comments about Adrien blushing redder whenever Marinette snuggled into him, Mikael was starting to think that maybe having Marinette not give Adrien a second chance would be a good thing. Afterall, Adrien was a supermodel! He was required to have a pretty face. Honestly, his face was prettier than Luka’s face. What if Marinette thought Adrien’s face was pretty?

What if she wanted to touch her face with his face because she thinks he’s pretty? Would it be like Luka all over again? Mikael didn’t like Luka. The older boy didn’t respect Marinette, the girl said no and they broke up; there were signs and lines that were drawn that the older boy just ignored. Mikael loved his baby sister, the bratty overprotective baby sister that was becoming comfortable and confident in her own skin again.

Don’t get him wrong, Adrien was a good friend. He was a gentleman and polite, and smart. Adrien was also very kind and patient. But what happened with Lila was a mess and a half that Mikael still hasn’t had time to actually breakdown and understand completely. But...

But Mikael wasn’t sure if he wanted someone like Adrien to be dating his baby sister. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a discord server for Miraculous Ladybug fans! It is open to writers and readers alike. Come join us to create a positive and uplifting community. Click [here](https://discord.gg/saUPGVk) to join the server! _Disclaimer: I will kick you if you're rude or joining to troll. I mean it!_
> 
> Thank you for reading! Here are three recommendations from my subscription list! These authors are amazing.  
GodofWolves's[Return of the Guardian Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060860)  
PandaWritesPoorly's[Sleepynette Does Note Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759792)  
Runadaemon's[In Purrsuit of HapPUNess"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767397/chapters/54404068)  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at the end of my semester with like six more assignments before I'm finished with this semester. And this quarantine is draining me (between the fact that I have a job that is considered essential, school, family, and trying to keep up with friends...). Here's an update, sorry that it's less than 700 words ^^

Marinette’s fist tightened. A cold fury curled in her stomach, her fist started to shake as she watched her new classmates take advantage of her sleeping brother. “This will look great on my insta-”

“Marinette!” Alix called out trying to cut Alya from the very angry French-Chinese-Italian girl. Her blue eyes seemed to glow as she stalked forward, dropping her stuff off at her seat next to Adrien. Marinette’s eyes were locked onto the group surrounding her brother.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Nino looked up from where he was with Kim and winced at the dark promises that were in Marinette’s voice. The last time she sounded like that and he was in hitting distance, he left the Dupain-Chen house with bruises. 

“It’s the #MikaelChallenge! Your brother is always falling asleep so we take a photo of him sleeping and post it up to our Instagram. Wanna take a picture?” Oh Rose, sweet, innocent, ignorant Rose. Nino and Kim just shuffled out of the way of the angry Marinette. They watched the girl’s eye twitch before taking themselves and safely watching from behind the teacher’s desk with wide eyes.

“You violate my brother’s privacy for your amusement and wonder why the hell I transferred into this class? Do you even know what my brother goes through in a week? No, let me educate you, but first.” Marinette walked over and snatched the phone out of Cesaire’s hand, ignoring the girl’s demands for her phone back. She pulled up the girl’s photo gallery and deleted all of the pictures she knows the tabloid reporter took without her or her brother’s permission before doing the same with her social media. “There will be no more pictures of my brother on any of your phones without his explicit permission anymore. Do I fucking make myself clear?”

“Marinette, you didn’t need to do that,” Mylene said softly.

“I didn’t need to do that? Are you sure? Do you know that Mikael and I have professional jobs?”

“Making dollhouses is not a professional job.” Alya scoffed at the girl, ignoring how Marinette started to smirk.

“It is when at the end of a business year I make anywhere from €150,000 to €200,000 after taxes. And before you try and get on that righteous horse, gege is a professional stage creator recognized by the Paris Opera Ballet School, TVi, Agreste Fashion House, and the twelve artists, artist groups, and musical companies that have all fought over who gets his services. Tell me how my brother and I are not professionals?

“My brother wakes up at five in the morning to help our parents open the bakery, he comes to this school to deal with all of your bullshit, then he has the art club that he helps, he’s this class’ student body representative and has to go to the student council meetings, he runs the first aid classes after school even Tuesday and Thursday for the community, he’s active in all community projects that he is able, he has regular meetings with his clients as well as helping all of your ungrateful asses. 

“On Wednesday, Friday, Sunday, my brother has the afternoon to evening shifts because we’re trying to make sure that our maman can rest after the scare we had in college where apparently our god-brother and childhood friend forgot when we came home from school and found our maman collapsed in the storeroom from stress and overworking. Every other Saturday, gege works as a Cantonese teacher at the Cantonese school while he goes to the Mandrin school to learn how to speak Mandarin. And no, you racist ignoramus, Chinese isn’t just fucking Chinese.

“So tell me, why the hell my brother needs people like you who call themselves his friends trying to make his life harder than it already is?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a discord server for Miraculous Ladybug fans! It is open to writers and readers alike. Come join us to create a positive and uplifting community. Click [here](https://discord.gg/saUPGVk) to join the server! _Disclaimer: I will kick you if you're rude or joining to troll. I mean it!_
> 
> Thank you for reading! Here are three recommendations from my subscription list! These authors are amazing.  
peterparkerpanic's [Film It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204005/chapters/50477705)  
kierad7's [Childhood Best Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783581/chapters/57132775)  
whatarubberchicken's [Oh My God, They Were Quarantined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870266?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_299619742)


	9. Chapter 9

Chat Noir was stuck. On one hand, he needed to help Coccinelle fight the Akuma named Noddy, who was turning adults into toddlers. On the other hand, two teary blue eyes peered up at him from under her bang. Noddy had hit Marinette and turned her into a three-year-old in the middle of the streets.

"喵喵?" (Meow meow) His heart was melting, and thus he was stuck. There was an adorable three-year-old Marinette clinging to him and acting shy and melting his heart. And that was that there was no way he was going to leave this girl alone. He was not going to be able to help Coccinelle. Chat Noir shifted the girl to pull out his baton to call Coccinelle. "喵喵,面包? 我好肚饿啊." (Meow meow, bread? my tummy hungry.)

And there was also the issue that he only understood maybe half of what she was saying. Curses that he only was learning Mandarin and not both popular Chinese dialects. "Coccinelle, I have a problem."

"Don't tell me your parents have turned into babies too!"

"...Too?" Chat Noir watched as Coccinelle dodged random objects with an annoyed yet concerned look at his face. "Did Noddy hit your parents?"

"And then disappeared, hopefully, my sis-Chat Noir is that a civilian child you're holding?"

"She was hit in the streets, and I couldn't just leave her there." The screen was suddenly filled with Coccinelle's face.

"Miling? 你喺度做咩呀?" (What are you doing there?)

"阿妈话唔好同生暴人讲嘢." (Mama said no talk strangers) The young girl answered before turning away from the screen and hiding against Chat Noir's neck. Coccinelle deadpanned on the screen. The only reason why Chat Noir wasn't bent over laughing at his partner was that Marinette was currently in his arms, snuggling into him for warmth and protection, and did he mention his heart was melting?

Cause it was.

She even gave him an adorable nickname! He couldn't handle this much cuteness!

* * *

Gabriel raised an eyebrow to the image of a young toddler who was hiding under his desk. Bright blue eyes peered up at him, and Gabriel realized which child this was: the girl from his son's class that opened the eyes of the community. "Natalie."

"Yes, sir?"

"Is there a reason why Miss Dupain-Cheng is in our house?" The silence was telling, Gabriel sighed and rolled his chair back. "Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?"

Blue eyes started to tear up and shied away from his view; Gabriel felt like he was looking at a toddler-aged Adrien. Gabriel reached down and picked up the tiny, squirming toddler. "喵喵! 喵喵! 救命! 仙女要食晒我!" (Meow meow! Meow meow! Save me! The fairy wants to eat me!)

"Shush," Gabriel said. Immediately the young toddler froze at the ice in his voice, Gabriel sighed. "你喺度做咩呀?" (What are you doing here?)

After a moment of silence and a raised eyebrow before the young toddler answered, "我食蕉." (I ate bananas.)

"香焦?" (Bananas?) He affirmed while holding the child close as he got up, feeling the toddler nod. When was the last time he picked up Adrien and held him close? 

Marinette snuggled in the arms of the adult male, feeling full and safe for the first time since 喵喵 left her with the blonde boy who fell asleep the moment he laid down while she was drawing pictures. She was lulled to sleep, drooling as all children did when they slept that she missed that the blonde boy had woken up and immediately panicked in search of her. "Father have you seen-MARINETTE!"

"Shush, Adrien," Gabriel said as he leaned down to recline on a couch with the little girl trapped across his chest, much like he did when Adrien was little. "She just fell asleep. Children at this age need plenty of sleep to properly function. Go back to your room."

"B-but!" Gabriel raised an eyebrow at his son's stubbornness. 

"Unless you wish to join us in a nap until Coccinelle and his pet catch the latest Akuma?" Adrien froze in his studdering before slowly moving to snuggle next to his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a discord server for Miraculous Ladybug fans! It is open to writers and readers alike. Come join us to create a positive and uplifting community. Click [here](https://discord.gg/saUPGVk) to join the server! _Disclaimer: I will kick you if you're rude or joining to troll. I mean it!_
> 
> Thank you for reading! Here are three recommendations from my subscription list! These authors are amazing.  
GodofWolves' [Once Bitten, Twice Shy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306431/chapters/48140335)  
ShivaVixen's [Someone’s Waiting For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064587/chapters/52657435)  
ChaoticNeutral's [Miraculous: Tales of Littlebug and Chaton Noir](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302908)  



	10. Chapter 10

One way or another, Gabriel Agreste was going to make someone pay. Today, probably in the next five minutes.

See, when Gabriel fell asleep with his son and Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, he expected to wake up with his son and Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng; except he didn’t. The reason being that he made the ignorant assumption that the young designer was the type to just stay in once place with the people she had become familiar with; that was mistake number one.

Mistake number two was falling asleep in the living room where there was not a single locked or child-proof door in the entire house. According to the CCTV in the house, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng woke up, remembered her way to the bathroom, and then promptly disappeared after that. 

Mistake number three belonged to the half-witted, pea-brained dunce who taught her how to disappear from the Agreste “state of the art, but apparently can not follow a damn toddler around his house” security system.

And, just what was taking everyone so long that they can not locate said toddler?!

* * *

It was official. The love of his life was a secret ninja child and the Noddy only put her back in her roots, a super toddler with super ninja powers. 

She must have gotten it from her mother’s side… And absorbed all of the ninja powers in the womb leaving none of Mikael. 

The love of his life had secret ninja powers, and she probably is even more of a badass and even more out of his league; and he really needed someone to tell him when it was appropriate to develop and deepen a crush because he is choosing all the wrong times.

Animes and mangas have been failing him lately. “Marinette! Marinette! Where are you?!”

He joined in with the ten members of the Agreste household staff looking for Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who vanished off of the CCTV with no Miraculous to help her. There was the small, little, tiny voice in his head panicking about losing the child because of Coccinelle and his threat of pain and suffering and torture if anything were to happen to the civilian in his care while he looks for a way to keep his parents occupied and find Noddy.

There wasn't any reason why he was starting to panic and remember that Coccinelle might be wrapped around Azrael's fingers,  but the Tiger Miraculous wielding hero obeyed Coccinelle without any questions or prompting. Azrael scares him on the days where she's being nice and obedient, Adrien did not want to think about any bad day Azrael might be having and given permission to tear into her frustrations by Coccinelle. 

* * *

“Sir?” Gabriel stared harder at the ceiling chandelier. “We have yet to locate the-”

“Natalie, does that look like a shoe to you?”

“Sir?”

“Hanging off the chandelier, does that look like a child’s shoe to you?” Natalie finally looked up, studying the chandelier before her eyes widened. Just how on earth did the toddler get up into the chandelier?! Adrien had rushed in when Gabriel had asked Natalie the question of the hour; because honestly, every hour with this child had come up with a new question.

“I knew she had secret ninja powers!”

The new question of the hour: where the hell did he go wrong with his son?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a discord server for Miraculous Ladybug fans! It is open to writers and readers alike. Come join us to create a positive and uplifting community. Click [here](https://discord.gg/saUPGVk) to join the server! _Disclaimer: I will kick you if you're rude or joining to troll. I mean it!_
> 
> Thank you for reading! Here are three recommendations from my subscription list! These authors are amazing.  
Leia_of_the_Meadows' [ A Miraculous Movie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423391)  
izzybelledot's [ Gotham Mouse, Paris Bug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075763)  
SparklyAxolotl's  Karma Chameleon   



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yees, I'm alive.
> 
> But stress... So, so stress.
> 
> I would have thought that student teaching would be fun. But nnoooo, it's just mainly stressful. 
> 
> Normally, I would have like three suggestions for you guys to read. But because of how busy I've been, I don't have anything. Sorry TT-TT

Alya was going to make Marinette hurt. She was not going to go as far as to let herself become akumatized. Mainly because the tiger hero hit harder than Chat Noir did and had no mercy when it came to the reasons why some of the victims got akumatized. Honestly, how did Coccinelle let the tiger hero still have her miraculous when she and Nino had to return them?

And, why was she still a hero?!

Alya had waited until Marinette and Michael were out of the classroom to dive into the bag that was at the twins' shared desk. The softcover has the cursive script of MCD in a monogram imprinted onto the sketchbook. Alya took a quick peek inside of the sketchbook; she only wanted to make the girl who ruined her life hurt as much as she did.

The only page that Alya checked looked like a dollhouse. Therefore, she determined that she had the correct sketchbook. Because Alya is such a great investigative journalist, and she had checked her source this time. She ignored the warning looks and whispers around her as she walked down the steps of the classroom.

Nino had stood at the bottom with Adrien. Nino who turned her back on her to side with the twins and Adrien who was developing the weird crush on the violent twin; Alya scowled at them, brushing past them. Nino had grabbed her arm before she could go too far, “Alya, put the sketchbook back.”

“So, you side with them and now you’re their little guard dog?!”

“Alya,” Adrien said softly. “You’re stealing. Don’t get into any more trouble than you already are in.”

Alya had her hands on the sketchbook, opened to a random page, and went to rip Marinette’s sketchbook when a hand slinked through her hair and gripped the back of her head. Alya had dropped the book in pain from nails digging into her scalp. “See, normally, I do not like to get violent.”

Alya’s blood froze; Marinette had come back from wherever she was with her brother. Alya did not think that the younger twin would have come back to the classroom that quickly. “Normally, I do things legally and by the book. It’s so much more satisfying when everything works out that way.”

“Marinette-” The girl had dragged Alya to the wall of the classroom that did not have any windows and honestly, just threw her against the way. “Marinette.”

“Shut up, Agreste. I’m busy.” Alya glared at Marinette, the normally calm and collected girl who fooled everyone with her sunshine and innocent façade. The look of pure rage on Marinette’s face shook Alya. Marinette squatted down to be face to face with Alya. “I’m going to make myself perfectly clear to you. If you ever put your disgusting hands on my brother’s sketchbook, you’re going to wish that Hawkmoth gets to you before I do. That will be the only way you would ever survive what I will do to you.

I would watch yourself from now on. Honestly, you would think after been forced to take down the LadyBlog you would have learned a lesson or two. Now, I get to add grand larceny to the charges against you.”

“You just assaulted me.”

“Oh please, the fine for assault is what I can make in less than two months. You could put the charge against me, and I’ll pay the fine. The judge will do no more than slap my wrist as punishment, I pay the fine, and you… You become my new problem, Cesaire. That means I will focus my energy on you and making sure you regret coming into my school and starting shit you can’t finish.” Marinette said, before raising up and walking over to her brother’s fallen sketchbook. Alya glared, quickly getting over her fear of the tiny Asian. She got up and ran to attack the girl from behind.

Only to be grabbed by Marinette and slammed onto the ground. Fortunately, for Alya, her head was not hurt as the air left her lungs. She lay gasping for breath as no one moved to help her. Marinette was normally an even-tempered girl, hiding and holding back her temper to be released properly away from her classmates. As of right now, Marinette was a pissed off Asian who knew martial arts.

Like hell, anyone was getting up and doing anything.

“The hell do you think you’re going to be able to do, Cesaire? You are an ant trying to get into a fight with a boot. If you get up again, I will make sure that you do not move for a week. If you try this on a different day, _I promise_. I will put you in the hospital. Go ahead and test me, Cesaire. You will find that once I give my word…

**I keep it**.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Marinette got rid of the paparazzi, tabloid journalist, and stalkers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette’s age: 14  
I've been watching Burn Notice and other tv shows on Netflix/Hulu. I'm sorry if it sounds a little outside of my usual.

Marinette had heard a horrible rumor about a local artist that was making some of her classmates feel uncomfortable wearing their cute clothes. Clothes that Marinette had put time, sweat, and even more time into designing and then creating. All that time and energy she put into making cute clothes for her friends and there is a pervert who made them so uncomfortable that they came to her in tears that they couldn’t wear them.

Unacceptable.

Completely and utterly unacceptable.

“Miling, we do not murder in this household,” Sabine called to her daughter who had taken a hatchet to a wooden doll. Her daughter had turned around, poorly hiding the hatchet behind her. Sabine raised an eyebrow. “What has got you so worked out?”

“Worked up, mama. It’s ‘what has gotten you so worked up’.”

“Miling.”

“There’s a pervert who is making some of the girls in my class feel uncomfortable wearing my designs.” Sabine held her hand out, if her daughter was this _worked up_ and hacking away with hatchets; letting her keep said hatchet in her hands would be troublesome for everyone. Marinette pouted and whined for a whole minute before handing over the hatchet. She would have to tell her Tom to put it in a place Marinette couldn’t reach or find for a couple of days. “Mama, we’re supposed to be doing a fashion show soon and this pervert is going to ruin the charity funds!”

“A way without a violent hand, Miling.”

“Yes, mama.”

“Without you getting in trouble with school.”

“YES, mama.”

“I mean it, young lady.” Marinette nodded before kissing Sabine’s cheek and walking out of the room. Sabine shook her head. Her daughter would be a force to reckon with someday, and Sabine couldn’t be more proud of her. Now, where was her son?

* * *

Let’s get some things straight.

Marinette is a good girl. She is also very smart and charismatic. Marinette is also protective of her friends. She’s also has a brother-complex.

Marinette saw red when the pervert was pointed out to her while he was cornering her older twin brother one day after school. Her older brother. Her twin. Yeah, no, pervert needed to die. Like yesterday, before mama figures out that Marinette was the one to kill him.

Okay, maybe not kill him. But make him leave? Marinette could aim for that. Leave her neighborhood for prison, that idea Marinette was sure her mama could get behind.

Within seconds, Marinette knew all she needed to know about one Théo Barbot from where he worked, where he lived, where he went to school, and where he liked to have his coffee. She was not going to rest until Théo Barbot REGRETTED his life choices. And that starts out with a lock pit kit that she was going to get from Claude and an alibi from Felix.

Marinette was out of the classroom the moment the bell rang. She had a life to ruin and a reputation to create. She was so glad that her mother had Mikael on shifts at the bakery today and no on Marinette-watch. Gods knowing, Mikael was such a sugar baby that he would shut any of Marinette’s attempts.

* * *

Getting a pervert in trouble with parents was easy. Have a bunch of crying kids here, sprinkle in some sob story there; then every parent within a meter of schools would be on the guy’s case. Get the pervert in trouble with a cop, a shady mayor, and the entire Asian community of Paris needed a little bit more work than just having a sob story; it requires a delicate touch of breaking into his art studio and planting pictures inside the schools and gym.

It helps to have on hand a couple of maps and school schedules printed out, taped up to the wall of the studio hidden behind some easy to move canvas rack on wheels that’s bulky. The police that comes to investigate aren’t going to study how long something has been up, only that the resident of the searched area is looking to poorly hide it away from immediate view. It makes the resident look very suspicious.

Another thing that makes them look suspicious, is computer search history. Thankfully, Marinette knew that her cousin in Shanghai intimately knew computers and could set it up to make it look like the sort of suspicious resident looks really bad by having looked up child pornography and other explicit sites that just drag a public person into a shady light. All Marinette had to do was pull up a website for her cousin to get in.

Marinette snuck out in the way she broke in. She just had to wait for the pieces to fall into place and get herself over to practice with Felix and the others. Marinette had cultivated a sunshine, poster child reputation to cover up the HBIC crown she owns; and no pervert was going to take that away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't even caught up on my readings to look for a new story >.<  
I'm starting to fill out applications for school districts as I'm out of school and of money. Wish me lucks, and I'll try to update soon... ish.


End file.
